parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sing Along Songs of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 13: Come For The Ride.
Here is part thirteen of The Sing Along Songs of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Casey Jr as Thomas * Toyland Express as Edward * Rustee Rails as Henry * Montana as Gordon * Harry Hogwarts as James * Tootle as Percy * Jebidiah as Toby * Toots as Duck * Ivor as Oliver * Pufle and Sir Reginald as and Ben * Linus as Stepney * Tom Jerry as Skarloey * Rasmus as Rheneas * Little Chug as Sir Handel * Choo Choo as Peter Sam * Edgar as Duncan * Silver Fish as Diesel * Humphrey as BoCo * Minvera as Daisy * The Diesel as Himself * Steam Lokey as Rusty * Casey Jr's Coaches and Caboose as Annie and Beatrice * Caboose as Toad * Lightning MacQueen as Bertie * Hick Chicks as George * Alan Mack as Butch * Tower as Cranky * Budgie as Harold * Emelius Browne as Sir Topham Hatt * Penelope Pitstop as Dowager Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling as Himself * Belle as Mrs. Kyndley Transcript * All your friends on the railway would like you all to see * Just how much fun rockin' on the railway can be * So won't you come along and join them for the ride * Just hang on tight, catch your breath, and come for the ride! * Chorus: * Rockin', rockin' on the railway, Rollin', rollin' on the railway * Movin', movin' down the line, Swingin', sway from side to side * They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life * Watch Dougal's Train go, he can really rock 'n' roll * He can slip, he can slide, he can sway from side to side * So when you hear him coming and you hear his whistle blow * You'd better step aside 'cause he can go go go! * (Chorus) * Now we're really moving, movin' to an' fro * Everyone around shouting "More! More! More!" * Can't get enough, can't get enough of these thrills * And just when you think you can't take anymore * You'd better hang on tight 'cause here we go again * Slip slide come for the ride! * (Chorus) * Now Montana's in a hurry, 'cause Casey Junior made him wait * We'll have to go much faster, we really can't be late * Soon the coach was rockin', it swayed from side to side * With the bath water spillin' and a-splashin' inside * Rockin', rockin' on the railway, Rollin', rollin' on the railway * Movin', movin' down the line, Swingin', sway from side to side * They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' an' a-reelin' on the railway tonight * (Chorus) * They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life * They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life * Come for the ride! Category:Julian Bernardino